Chapter 10: Themes
Theme 1: Racism, Racism is the belief that ones race is superior and the discrimination against another race and portraying them as inferior. In chapter 10, Do describes the time of when his girlfriend saw how poorly Anh was treated by a security guard. He explains how racism was/is an everyday part in his life and how he did not seem to notice how much it happened, as he was so used to it. His girlfriend on the other hand was shocked and outraged, due to the fact that she has never experienced racism firsthand. Racism still exists in today's society. People similar or like Do go through the same hardships and are considered inferior. Finding jobs and housing are difficult for them all because of their race. Jobs are difficult to get as people do not see these people capable for fulfilling that area in work. People who also do not get racist remarks are more shocked by them when they hear them, because they have no experience with such remarks. Quotes: 'Being blonde and blue eyed, she'd never really experienced this sort of racism before.' 'No, mate, we don't really like your types in here.' Theme 2: Courage, Courage is the ability to face humiliation or fear, that most people would just hide away from. In chapter 10, Do relieves the time of when he tackled a daring comedic job. It was in front of at least 200 drunk veterans who fought in the Vietnamese war. The fear that Anh was going through, pushed him to try and win these people over. He had the courage continue with his job, even though leaving was the easier option. In the end Anh had won the veterans over and even talked and had a drink with them afterwards. What Do is suggesting about society is that not enough people take risks. They need to have the courage to get up and do something they are afraid of, because sometimes the outcome isn't as bad as they think it is. Quotes: 'quitting seemed a very attractive option at this point in time.' 'Slowly, I won them over.' Theme 3: Family, Family is people who are always there to support and guide you regardless whether or not they are related by a genetic code. In chapter 10, the author Do expresses the pain that his father felt when Uncle Binh was murdered, as his father was his brother. Anh's father felt as though something was wrong and felt the urge to go after his brother, but was too scared. He wanted to help and support his brother, but was unable to. His father felt guilt and regret for not going after his brother. Uncle Binh quite possibly could've known what the outcome of going with the strangers were, and so he volunteered to save his family members lives. Do suggests that loved ones or family help each other through life. Some take risks, or try to get others out of harms way because they do not wish for them to get hurt. As Uncle Binh insisted he went instead of Anh's father. Quotes: 'Dad volunteered to go, but Uncle One insisted that Dad should stay and wait' 'I was supposed to follow them when I felt the urge.'